


fan meeting之后发生的事

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	fan meeting之后发生的事

在回家的路上，我依然难以平息自己激动的心情，我摸着衬衫下摆的黑色马克笔的签名，傻乎乎地笑了起来。  
从小到大都是别人眼中的乖学生的我，今天逃课去参加了李栋旭的fan meeting，这应该是我整个学生时期做过罪出格的事情了吧。不过这一切都是值得的，和喜欢了那么久的演员一起，不但握了手，还给我签了名，听说我还在上学还叮嘱我要好好学习，当时我什么都说不出来，脸涨得通红只知道点头，他看我这呆愣愣的样子笑了出来，然后我就又愣住了，真人比电视上看上去还好看很多，尤其是笑起来的样子。  
结束后已经不早了，我又在外面吃了个晚饭，晃晃悠悠地往宿舍走，我们学校宿舍比较偏僻，一路上都没有什么人，连车也很少经过。  
路过一个小巷子的时候，却听到了什么奇怪的声音，我不经意地往里面一瞥，然后就被惊住了。  
里面有三个满身肌肉的大汉，另外有一个身形瘦削的人被绑着，三个大汉围着那个人。遇到这种情况我一般是不会管的，胆小又只知道学习的我，从来没有打过架，何况一看那三个人都不是好惹的。  
但看到那个被绑着的人的脸，我不由得惊呼出声，那不是之前还参加了fan meeting的李栋旭吗？怎么会在这里？还被绑着？  
那一瞬间我根本顾不上自己的安危，冲进去喝到，“放开他！”  
顿时所有人的目光都向我投来，我紧张地咽了口口水，硬着头皮说道，“你们再这样我就报警了啊。”  
一阵大笑爆发出来，其中一个大汉上前，把我像拎小鸡一样拎着衣领拉过去，摔在地上，正好摔在被绑着的李栋旭旁边，“你是傻子吗？要报警就赶紧报啊，你这样说出来，我们怎么可能让你报警？”  
说着，从我的衣兜里掏出了手机，一把扔到巷子外面。  
我看了看身边一脸害怕的李栋旭，小心翼翼地凑到他耳边说，“别怕，我会保护你的。”

李栋旭今天算是倒霉透了。  
原本开开心心的参加完了fan meeting准备回去，不知道自己怎么脑子一抽，和经纪人说他要自己走着回酒店。  
虽然是明星，但是fan meeting的地方比较偏，没什么人，而且风景比较好，就起了想散散步的念头。  
这样做的下场就是，他在某个地方突然被人拉着手腕扯进了巷子里，还没等他挣扎，就被迅速绑了起来，同时也意识到对方力气大得和自己完全不是一个级别的。  
再缓过神来，发现对方不止是一个人，而是三个，顿时觉得自己逃跑的希望更加小了。  
突然，他在巷子口发现了一个探头探脑的年轻男生，他记得这个人，在fan meeting里看过，当时就觉得有点愣愣的挺可爱的，但没想到能这么愣。还没等他摆口型说要报警，就自己跳出来，还威胁说要报警，要不是被绑着李栋旭简直想在他那木头一样的脑袋上锤一下，虽然对方就这么勇敢的跳出来是很感动，但是要不要傻到这个地步啊？  
这下好了，两个人都栽进来了。

“李栋旭啊？”其中一个光头的大汉在李栋旭身边蹲下，粗糙的大手捏住他的下巴强迫他抬起头来，仔细地端详着这张脸，“长得挺漂亮的嘛，虽然年纪大了点，但是一点都看不出，这皮肤手感超棒。”说着，还用拇指摸索着他的下巴。  
我一下子就生气了，“你干什么？别乱摸！”  
结果被另一个络腮胡子的大汉踢倒在地，“傻小子，不想死就给我老老实实的闭嘴。”  
那个看起来一脸凶恶的刀疤脸倒是笑眯眯的，一副好人的样子，用‘和善’的语气说道，“别这么吓唬孩子嘛，本来我们也没有什么恶意，只是太久没开荤，又听说有个明星在这附近，就碰碰运气想尝尝，没想到还真让我们得逞了，我们还从来没有试过明星呢。”说罢，他猥琐地搓了搓手，对着李栋旭目露淫光。  
我差点没被他恶心死，李栋旭摇着头，往我身后蹭去，我也尽量地挡着他，不让人靠近他。  
但我立即就又被踢开，那人直接把李栋旭给拉起来，抵到墙上。  
李栋旭立即拼命地挣扎起来，“不要！别碰我！”  
但他又立即停止了挣扎，因为一把锋利的小刀正贴着他的脸颊，在上面轻轻地比划着。  
“别动，把这么漂亮的小脸蛋弄伤了可就太可惜了，而且你们明星不是最在意脸了吗？你也不希望自己的演艺生涯受到什么损害吧？”  
李栋旭瑟瑟地发着抖，但刀疤脸却更加放肆地拿出了摄像机，拍了起来。  
“别。。。别拍。。。”李栋旭扭过头背对着镜头，却再次被捏着下巴转向了镜头。  
“别害羞嘛，这可是大势演员宝贵的录像材料。”刀疤脸笑着说。  
“给我舔。”当光头把裤链拉开，露出粗大又丑陋的性器时，我再也忍不住了。  
我怒吼一声，扑了上去，勒住光头的脖子往后摔，我和他一起被摔在了地上，而且我作为垫底的更惨，被百十公斤的体重压得七荤八素的。  
“你这个傻子，快趁机逃啊！”李栋旭说道。  
我感动极了，更是死命地勒着他，就连肋骨被光头的手肘猛击了两下也没松手。  
“操，这小子真的虎。”大胡子说道，然后一把把我抓起来，我的脑袋被狠狠地磕在了墙上，顿时就失去了力气，在地上瘫软了下来。  
“哈，要不你来当男一号吧。”光头突然想到了什么，对我说。  
“啊？”我没反应过来他在说什么。  
“我们打算拍个a片，你来当男一号。”光头说道。  
“那女一号是谁？”我蠢兮兮的问道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你说是谁？难道是我吗？”光头哈哈大笑，一下子上前去撕掉了我的衣服。  
“啊！我的签名！”我惊叫道，他这么一撕，正好把我衬衫下摆的签名撕成了两半。  
“你这个傻小子，这时候还在意什么签名？过了今天，你俩的关系就不一样了，你想要多少签名都行。”光头说着，捏着我的后颈，把我往李栋旭那边推，我一个没站稳就倒在了他身上，正好把他压在身下。  
“对。。。对不起。”我对着身下的李栋旭道歉，赶紧支起身子卸去他身上我的体重。  
“你们疯了吗？他还是个学生！是未成年！”李栋旭叫道。  
“啊。。。其实我上周成年了。”我小声说。  
然后立即被李栋旭给瞪了，“你闭嘴。”  
“看看，所以说已经成年了嘛，并不是在雇佣童工。”大胡子说道，“而且如果你不愿意的话，男主角换成我们也可以哦，我们会尽量温柔些不把你弄坏的。”  
李栋旭打了个冷战，闭上嘴不说话了，眼睛里是很明显的戒备。  
“所以就开始吧，首先，你得先舔舔我们的男主，让人家硬起来啊。”大胡子一下子就褪去了我的裤子，我那分量不小的性器突然弹了出来，直对着李栋旭的脸，大胡子吹了个口哨，“不小啊，不愧是我们的男主。”  
我尴尬极了，从小到大，我的性器还从未接触过我右手以外的东西呢。  
光头把李栋旭的脑袋按到我胯下，“听不明白话吗？让你用舌头舔啊，不好好做的话就刮花你的脸，你以后的职业生涯就到此为止吧。”说着，手里的小刀刀尖对着李栋旭的脸颊，作势要划下去。  
而刀疤脸依然举着摄像机，在一旁拍着。  
李栋旭只好伸出舌头，缓缓地舔着我的性器，我看着眼热，不一会性器就站起来了，心里想着早知道就在家好好洗过澡再来了。  
“哟，年轻人就是容易冲动，这么快就来感觉了。下面，可以把这个含进去了。”光头说着，抓着李栋旭的后颈把他往下一按，我的性器就立刻贯穿了他的口腔，进入了他的喉咙。  
“唔唔唔！唔嗯。。。”李栋旭的眼睛都红了，喉咙痉挛着挤压着我的龟头，里面又湿又热的，死死地包裹着我的性器，我仿佛来到了天堂。  
“你可得好好含着啊，我来帮帮你扩张，别等一下受伤了，毕竟这小子的鸡巴可不小。”光头说着，退下了他的裤子，手指挤入那白嫩挺翘的臀部。  
李栋旭身体明显紧绷起来，呜呜咽咽地手脚并用向前爬去，然而这么一往前，他的喉咙把我的性器吞下去得更深了，他反射性地干呕一声，又往后退去，但这样一来，后面的手指又贯穿了他的后穴。  
两行眼泪从那漂亮脸颊上滑下，顺着颈部流入领口。看他委屈的样子，我拼命地道着歉。  
“对不起，我也不想这么大的。。。真的抱歉。。。很难受吗？”  
李栋旭当然说不出话，只能含着我的性器含糊不清地呻吟着，后穴的手指抽动起来，他的身体也随之不停地摇晃。手指插进去的时候，他的身体就被顶得往前倾，把我的性器含到最深，手指退出的时候他就被带得往后，把我的性器吐出一半。  
我这个处男哪能受得了这个，没多长时间，就要高潮了。  
我本想把性器抽出来，便往后退去，但后面的胡子男非得压着我，把我往前按，我反而整根都顶入了李栋旭的喉咙深处，在里面射了精。  
“唔唔。。。嗯唔。。。”李栋旭被迫吞吃着我的精液，他的后脑被光头按着，不能移动分毫。因为我的射精量很大，他那小嘴根本就盛不下所有的精液，不停地有白色液体从他的嘴角溢出来，漏到我的大腿上。  
当我终于射完时，光头才允许他抬起头来，吐出我的性器。  
李栋旭被呛得直咳嗽，还趴在地上不停地想把吃下去的精液吐出来。  
“敢吐出来的话，我们就一个一个轮着干你的嘴，让你把我们的精液都吃个遍。”录着影的刀疤脸威胁道。  
李栋旭眼泪汪汪地捂住嘴，艰难地把呕吐感压下去。  
“还有这些，都给我舔干净，不然有你好看。”光头指着我腿上刚才被滴落的精液。  
李栋旭现在完全不敢反抗他们了，只能委屈地像只小狗一样呜咽着，低下头来乖乖去舔上面的液体。  
刚一舔完最后一滴液体，他就立刻被光头从身后抱起来，摆成大腿小腿紧贴在一起，双腿分开的姿势，然后他的身体移到了我身体的上方，刚刚被指奸过的小穴正对着我的性器。  
“不要。。。求你们了。。。”李栋旭摇着头，不停地扭动着身体想挣脱。  
然后光头一松手，他整个人就失去了依托猛地坐了下去，我的性器立即就被一个又紧又热的地方吃下去，因为重力的原因进入得很深。  
李栋旭的嘴在坐下去的瞬间就被光头捂住，把尖叫压制在里面，他根本没有得到适应的时间，光头另一只手立即就抓住他那细白的腰肢，带着他上下动着。  
虽然被扩张过了，但是那么小的地方吞下我的性器还是过于勉强了，紧涩的穴道被强行撑开，还要被剧烈地摩擦，李栋旭挣扎了几下，发现这只是会更加加剧摩擦的强度，从而给自己更大的刺激，便抽泣着卸了力气，随着光头的动作在我身上起伏着。  
而我却是要舒服死了，可能是第一次的原因，我的欲望十分旺盛，即使刚才才在李栋旭的嘴里射过，又立刻硬了起来。  
光头捂住李栋旭的嘴的手松开，两只手同时来到他的臀部，一手抓住一边的臀瓣，把它们用力掰开，往下按去，李栋旭惊呼着被入侵得更深了。  
我也倒抽一口凉气，只觉得自己的龟头进入了之前没有开发过的更热更紧的地方，被软嫩的内壁蠕动着挤压着，就好像被一张火热的小嘴吮吸一样，还好我刚才才射过持久度大大增加，否则非得被他给夹射了。  
光头继续拖着他的臀部在我胯间上上下下，每次都把他的臀部抬起到我的龟头离开他的穴口，然后立即松手，让身体无力的李栋旭自己坐下，我的性器便会‘噗嗤’一声贯穿他的肉穴，李栋旭每次都会受不了地尖叫哭泣。  
渐渐地，他的哭泣和尖叫声变了味，求饶的语气也软了起来，声音仿佛在撒娇，而他的小穴也变得湿润了很多，里面蠕动得更加厉害了，每次抬起臀部的时候，里面的嫩肉都搅着我的性器往里吃。  
“看来你也舒服起来了，”光头说道，他松开了手，“那就自己动吧，动得快一点。”  
“没。。。没有。。。”李栋旭摇着头，光头这么一松手，他便失去了着力点，整个人瘫软着趴在我胸前，小穴把我的性器完全吃下。  
“还说什么没有？你前面不是也站起来了吗？”光头的手指在他不知什么时候挺立起来的性器上一弹，换来他的一声尖叫，“别当了婊子还立牌坊，给我动你的腰和屁股，要不就。。。”  
说罢，他的手突然在那雪白娇嫩的臀部落下两个巴掌，李栋旭痛得缩紧了后穴，眼泪都下来了，那白嫩的软肉上立即就浮现了鲜红的印子。  
李栋旭只好支起酸软无力的腿，慢慢地动着，然后又是两声脆响。  
“我说快一点，要是太慢了，我还是会罚你的。”  
“呜。。。”李栋旭彻底委屈了，忍不住哭了出来。  
我心疼地抓住他的臀瓣揉了揉，“你别打他了，我会自己动的！”  
然后我就翻身把李栋旭压在身下，让他的双腿夹住我的腰，一边抽插一边在他耳边安慰，“别哭了，马上就好，忍一忍，我会让你舒服的。”  
他的性器随着抽插蹭在我的腹部，从顶端流出很多透明液体，他的后穴也在不断地渗出液体，抽插的时候被带了出来，弄得我和他自己的腿间和小腹都湿漉漉滑溜溜的。  
我进出得越来越顺畅，李栋旭的声音也越来越柔媚，我一边操着他，一边无师自通地吸吮着他的胸部，每当我吸得太用力了，他的后穴就紧缩一下，可爱极了。  
其他三个人都掏出了性器自慰着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着李栋旭那张漂亮的、布满汗水泪水的脸，那双眼睛因为浸了泪水而更加明亮，嘴唇被欲望蒸得格外红艳，皮肤则是白嫩又有弹性，如果不是知道他的真实年龄，我几乎以为他是我的同龄人。  
到了最后，我握紧了他的腰在里面冲刺，从大幅度地抽插改成高频率小幅度的抖动，他的呻吟声断断续续，扭动着腰不知如何是好，然后他哭泣着达到了高潮，后穴夹得死紧，前面也喷出了精液。  
我用力抽插着，破开他那痉挛着的内壁，又进出了百十下，也灌满了他的肚子。  
高潮后的我们抱在一起，都大脑一片空白，等回过神来的时候，周围已经没有人了。  
“对不起，你没事吧？”我把性器从他的小穴里抽出，里面的精液立刻漏了出来，那个被使用过的小洞还无法完全合拢，我看了看，好像没有受伤。  
“没。。。没事。。”李栋旭尴尬地把脸扭到一边，没有看我。  
“很抱歉，对你做出这种事。”我愧疚地脱下衬衫，在他腿间擦了擦。  
“真的没事。。。反正。。。本来就是我连累你的。。。”  
然后我们就都沉默下来，我一言不发地给他擦拭着，并整理好他的衣服。  
“那个。。。我们走吧？我送你回去，你的酒店在哪里？”我首先打破了沉默。  
“不用了，不远，我自己回去就行。”李栋旭说道。  
“都这样了，我怎么可能让你自己回去？要是还遇到什么危险怎么办？”  
“就算遇到危险，你在的话也没有什么用呀。”李栋旭说。  
我大受打击地低下头，“是。。。是啊，我本来也没有什么用。”  
李栋旭一下子就慌了，“不是的，我不是那个意思。。。”  
我低头不语。  
他推了推我的手臂，“如果不是你，我说不定要被他们三个一起。。。至少是你的话，我会更能接受一点。。。”  
“真的？”我抬起头看着他。  
李栋旭回避了我的视线，“你不是要送我回酒店吗？那走吧。”  
我立即站起来，看了看他还在发抖的腿，扶住了他的腰，“走吧。”

把李栋旭送回酒店，安顿好，我依依不舍地离开了。  
在酒店门口，我又碰到了之前那三个大汉。  
“怎么跟到这里？被他发现了怎么办？”我皱起眉头。  
“咳，工资不是还没结吗？”为首的那个刀疤脸讪笑了一声说道。  
我从钱包里掏出一叠现金，递过去，“拿了就快走。”  
“哎，好的好的。”刀疤脸一边数着钱，一边笑嘻嘻地说，“真不知道现在的学生是怎么想的，居然会有人花钱雇人做这种事。。。”  
“要你们管？”我瞪过去，“之前谁让你们打他了？”  
“这不是逼真一点吗？”光头说道，“您出手真大方，以后有这种事情，还叫我们哈。”  
“不用以后。”我说，“录像发我一份，然后过两天用这个视频威胁他，让他再去到那个小巷子。”  
“没问题！”


End file.
